five_nights_at_freddys73fandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights At Freddy's VR: Help Wanted
This kind of immersive experience has been a fan request for years. Even going back to the first Five Nights at Freddy’s, fans have been making comments on YouTube videos about how awesome and terrifying it would be to survive a night at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza in VR. Now they can try. - ''Jason Topolski 'Five Nights At Freddy's VR: Help Wanted 'is a upcoming non-canon studio game that is getting released in Spring 2019. ESRB Description Official Description ''Five Nights at Freddy’s VR: Help Wanted'' is a virtual reality experience for the HTC Vive and Oculus Rift. FNaF VR: HW is a collection of classic and original mini-games set in the Five Nights universe. Survive terrifying encounters with your favorite killer animatronics in a collection of new and classic FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY’S™ experiences. “Where fantasy and fun come to life!” '' * YOU’RE HIRED'' - Time to get your hands dirty. Repair claustrophobic ventilation systems, troubleshoot broken animatronics that could activate at any moment, or spend your evenings cowering in the nighttime security guard office. '' * CELEBRATE'' - Confront your favorite killer animatronics including; Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Springtrap, The Mangle, Funtime Foxy, and Circus Baby. '' * FUN FUN PRIZES'' - Toys, Plushies, Bobbleheads, and candy candy candy! Earn super fun prizes you can play with at the interactive Prize Counter! Collect well hidden Faz-Tokens to unlock even more rare collectibles for more SUPER FUN FUN FUN. '' * PIZZA PARTY'' - Scenes from classic titles have been updated and remade for a fully immersive VR experience including; Five Nights at Freddy’s, Five Nights at Freddy’s 2, Five Nights at Freddy’s 3, Five Nights at Freddy’s 4, and Five Nights at Freddy’s: Sister Location.'' ESRB Description This is a VR puzzle/horror game in which players assume the role of a repair person tasked with monitoring/repairing animatronic characters at a pizzeria. From a first-person perspective, players explore dark hallways, complete puzzles, and try to avoid menacing, malfunctioning animatronic figures. The game contains frequent screams and jump scares, with the words “You Are Dead” appearing on screen after players are attacked. Official Statements August 19th 2018 I got to play a tech-demo for the FNAF VR game the other day. On the title screen, I stared up at Freddy, Bonnie and Chica all looking down at me, menacingly. It was very unsettling. They were larger than life. I told the game studio that if I ever feel comfortable testing the game then they aren’t doing their job! We talked about a lot of great ideas and I'll be eager to see the next version. September 12th 2018 FNAF VR: (40% complete) This game is looking terrific. I’m working with a company called Steel Wool to bring the VR game to life, and these guys are making some crazy stuff. If you liked repairing Funtime Freddy up-close in Sister Location, just wait until you try to do something like that in VR, up close, personal, with these huge animatronics that are just one mistake away from jumping at you. I refused to test it the first time and had my son Braden test it instead. (The repair section is one small part of the game.) And, for the first time, you’re going to all get to see an actual stage performance from the classic band! May 16th 2019 Hey everybody, We wanted to reach out and give everyone an update. We are pushing out the launch date by a week. There are a few reasons and we wanted to make sure you guys get the direct scoop first. One of the reasons is launching on the 21st hampered a few marketing opportunities that we didn't want to lose out on. It also gives us another week of adding polish and last minute adjustments, which is always welcomed by a developer. The current build is great and we could go live on the 21st if push came to shove but we all came together and Scott agreed to push back the launch 1 extra week. Scott has been incredibly supportive and has been the best partner a developer could ask for. We appreciate all your passion and patience and we hope we can live up to the high standards of the community! We want to thank the Mods for keeping an eye on the forums while we are hunkered down trying to make the best game possible. Cheers! Steel Wool Team Releases HTC Vive Coming Soon... Oculus Rift Coming Soon... Playstation VR Coming Soon... Quotes This kind of immersive experience has been a fan request for years. Even going back to the first Five Nights at Freddy’s, fans have been making comments on YouTube videos about how awesome and terrifying it would be to survive a night at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza in VR. Now they can try. - '''Jason Topolski' ''I’m incredibly excited to bring Five Nights at Freddy’s to virtual reality and give fans a new way to experience the franchise - '''Scott Cawthon' ''We are huge fans of Five Nights at Freddy’s and also recognize the original games’ design is perfectly suited for virtual reality. The title is an impeccable piece of video game mastery, We’re thrilled Scottgames and Lionsgate chose us to lead the development of this project as it’s a game we’ve idolized - '''Jason Topolski - Creative Director and Co-Founder of Steel Wool Games.' ''For as long as we have been talking about virtual reality here at Lionsgate, we’ve dreamed of helping bring Five Nights at Freddy’s to VR, The original games are tailor-made for VR. It’s a beloved franchise. - '''Senior Vice President of Interactive Ventures & Games at Lionsgate.' Gameplay Footage Final Version ''Coming Soon... Beta Version FusionZGamer Bazzz Razzbowski 8-BitRyan Dawko DAGames Trailers Teasers 192-hw.jpg| 193-Ggxcqw432.jpg| 194-9Taawf32Bb.jpg| 195-5sdvgHsd.jpg| 196-s55Hdfcaa2.jpg| 197-sd3mz77fW.jpg| 198-Fwxht4Scv.jpg| 199-0rGN.jpg 200-hw.jpg| 201-hw.jpg| Promotional Material au46j5xamco21.jpg|Steel Wool Studios's Twiiter Promo Banner Mmg6a9tc8go21.jpg|Steel Wool Studios's Twiiter Promo D2iZgL_WsAEK6Hh.jpg|Sony's Twitter Promo A9x780ysvex21.jpg|Oculus Store Banner Five-nights-at-freddys-vr-help-wanted-screenshot-23-ps4-us-02may2019.jpg| Five-nights-at-freddys-vr-help-wanted-screenshot-21-ps4-us-29apr2019.jpg| Zk0eFGc.jpg| Zh7nT0M.jpg| RlkoaIB.jpg| 9Zzq3iM.jpg| 3ueuSdu.jpg| Five-nights-at-freddys-vr-help-wanted-screenshot-20-ps4-us-29apr2019.jpg| S0RvrBf.jpg| WCR4QBV.jpg| VhQ9xQ6.jpg| VYsTq0s.jpg| DgveQuN.jpg| PzX9BF3.jpg| KijBDdV.jpg| PUNlCck.jpg| Five-nights-at-freddys-vr-help-wanted-screenshot-16-ps4-us-29apr2019.jpg| Five-nights-at-freddys-vr-help-wanted-screenshot-22-ps4-us-02may2019.jpg| Five-nights-at-freddys-vr-help-wanted-screenshot-19-ps4-us-29apr2019.jpg| Five-nights-at-freddys-vr-help-wanted-screenshot-17-ps4-us-29apr2019.jpg| OhUbBva.jpg| LCKxtms.jpg| HTC Vive Coming Soon... Oculus Rift Coming Soon... Playstation VR 40833800083 53cee5638a k.jpg| 40833798183 89be2adc03 k.jpg|